Grace D. Fleed
Grace D. Fleed is a gynoid based on the Grendizer. Much like her source of inspiration, Grace is from outer space and was in battle against the Vegan Empire before coming to Earth by accident after her ship was hit with a ball by Seto Magami. She owns a Spazer which serves as her base and home, until it was taken from her. Appearance Grace has the appearance of a tall and attractive young woman with a buxom figure. Her waist-length blonde hair features a unique style that resemble the horn-like decorations on the Grendizer's head. She has blue eyes and pale colored skin. She wears a long white-colored dress with a wide downwards arrow on the chest area and a dark colored collar with matching heals. Grace also wears armbands that resemble the designs on the Grendizer's forearms. She also wears glasses due to her short sighted vision. Personality Grace is friendly and polite. She is also naive and jumps to conclusions, believing Seto was a member of the Vegan Empire after she struck down her ship and guessed her source of inspiration but just as easily believes what she sees such distortions in her vision or Seto's actions. Grace speaks in a manner similar to a foreigner in Japan, though of what area is not specified. She chooses to sleep in her Spazer like a sleeping bag which is on the roof of the school she and the other androids attend after crashing into it. Grace is quite attached to her Spazer and wanted to recover it from Dark as soon as possible even after getting the God Spazer. Abilities As Grace was created from a metal made from a technologically advanced civilization, she is very strong and durable. She has all of the same abilities and weapons as the Grendizer such as the Screw Crusher Punch and Hanjuryoku Storm. In Mazinger Otome Taisen, after her Spazer was stolen by Dark G. Dark she gained a new God Spazer from Juzo Magami that uses a set of rings that can be used offensively and defensively. History Grace appeared on Earth after Seto accidentally struck a volleyball on her ship and crashed on top of her school building. When Seto noticed that she was based on Grendizer, Grace thought she was an enemy and began fighting her. Seto was held back by new signs to prevent much damage to the school so she used an improvised Daisharin Rocket Punch-like toss on Grace that knocked off her glasses. Grace panicked and looked frantically for her glasses while she noticed that everyone else looked like monsters until Seto returned her glasses. Grace was convinced that Seto wasn't an enemy by this and accepted her as a friend, spending time with her and the rest of the Mazinger Army at school and the battle against the Mechanical Beast Army where she was incapacitated by Nise Z but recovered and got her stolen arms back. Some time later, she meets Dark G. Dark, an imitation of her from the Vegan Empire. After Dark stole Grace's Spazer, Grace went after her and in their fight got Dark's glasses off which appeared to blind her, but Dark did not really need her glasses and struck a blow to Grace knocking her out. Ready to fight to get her Spazer back, Grace went with her teammates for a fight against Dark's group the New Mazinger Army. When Shiko and Shin Kotetsu accidentally combined into Majeeg, Grace and to team up with Dark and later got the God Spazer to help while still wanting her old Spazer back. However all of their efforts were in vain until Seto achieved her Astro Mazinger state and purified the evil in Majeeg returning Shiko and Shin to normal. With the fight over, Grace went back into trying to reclaim her old Spazer from Dark. Etymology Unlike Seto and Reito Magami, only Grace's given name and middle initial match up with her source of inspiration's name. The Japanese pronunciation of Grace with D bears a similar pronunciation with Grendizer. Grace comes Maria Fleed's middle name, while Fleed is the both the name of a planet and the royal family name which includes Maria and her brother Duke Fleed. Category:Manga Characters Category:Otome Mecha Category:Otome Characters